vampire academy chatroom
by Christal-LaVieBohem
Summary: i kno it has been done but i was bored
1. Eddie?

**I do not own Vampire Academy. But I wish I did. Anyway the books belong to Richelle Mead. **

_**Rose~ roza **_

_**Lissa~ spirit happy**_

_**Adrain~ little dampher lover**_

_**Dimitri~ dimika **_

_**Christion~ pryo **_

spirit happy is on line

Roza is on line

Pryo is on line

Dimika is on line

Little dampher lover is on line

Roza~ hey ppl!

Little dampher lover~hey rosie

Roza~don't call me rosie!

Dimika~is he drunk or wanting to die?

Spirit happy~ drunk

Pryo~ yep drunk

_Eddie cullen is on line_

Roza~who is that?

Dimika~ I dnt kno

Eddie cullen~ sorry wrong room

Little dampher lover~ rose r u asleep

Roza~im on here how can I b asleep?

Little damphir lover~ go to sleep I wana dream walk!

Roza has been disconnected

Dimika~ she left to go pound in adrain's face I need to go

Dimika has left the room

Little dampher has been logged off

Pyro~ alone? Well liss wana come to my room?

Spirit happy~ YES!

Pyro has logged off

Spirit happy has logged off

**I know it is lame but I'm sleepy and its 11:00. If I get revews I'll post more chapters!**


	2. Random Chat!

**(A/N I know it has been done. Oh, and I do not own this book. Sadly.)**

**Rose~ Roza **

**Dimitri~ Dimika**

**Lissa~ Spirit happy**

**Christion~ Pyro**

**Adrain~ Little dampher lover**

_Roza is on line._

_Spirit happy is on line._

_Pyro is on line._

_Little dampher lover is on line._

Little dampher lover- hey lil dampher!

Roza- heyyy lil drunk

Little dampher lover- rosie posie be nice

Roza- don't call me that!

Spirit happy- rose calm down

Pyro- yeah rosie-pooh calm the heck down!

_Roza has logged off to kill people._

_Little dampher lover has logged off to hide._

_Pyro has logged off to go run and hide._

_Dimika has logged on._

Dimika- y did I see roza run to adrains room?

Spirit happy- he called her rosie posie

Dimika- ok ill go stop her

_Dimika has logged off to help rose._

_Spirit happy has logged off to help christion. _


	3. Alice?

_**Sorry i know they are short, but thanks for the revews! oh and i do not own this great world of vampire academy!**_

_Rose~ roza _

_Dimitri~ dimika_

_Lissa~ spirit happy_

_Christion~ pyro_

_Adrain~ little dampher lover_

_roza is on line._

_dimika is on line_

roza- heyy

dimika- hello roza

roza- heyy dimitri wats up?

dimika- nm

_little dampher lover is on line_

little dampher lover- hey rose!

roza- omg ur sober! call the cops!

little dampher lover- haha funny... wats up?

roza- nm just chillin with comrad!

_ACullen! is on line_

ACullen!- heyy

roza- who r u?

ACullen!- im alice cullen!

roza- who?

ACullen!- im a vampire u silly dampher i can see da future!

roza- ok well u seem nice and all comrad?

dimika- shure but wat kind of vamp?

ACullen!- oh dont worry im not striogi im a vegitarain vamp and i only eat animal andim no threat!

roza- okkk

_ACullen! is off line_

_roza is off line_

_little dampher lover is off line_

_dimika is off line_

_**Hey i kno its kinda short but i'm out of ideas. Can y'all help? Any ideas for charaters, or themes? Thanks again for all of the revews!**_


	4. What?

_**Hey I know I've been doing really short stories, but I didn't have a funny idea. Now I have one, so enjoy!**_

_**Rose~ roza**_

_**Lissa~ spirit happy**_

_**Adrain~ little dampher lover**_

_**Dimitri~ dimika**_

_**Christion~ pryo**_

Spirit happy is on line.

Little dampher lover is on line.

Pyro is on line.

Spirit happy- have u seen rose?

Pyro- is she with Guardian Bekilov

_Dimika is on line._

Dimika- have u seen rose?

Little dampher lover- u keep up with her!

_Little dampher lover has logged out._

Pyro- well that was aquard!

Dimika- yeah

_Roza is on line._

Dimika- roza where were u?

Roza- with stan...

Dimika- why?...

Roza- um...

_Salto is on line. _

Salto- heyyy rosie!

Roza- leave me the crap alone stan!

Dimika- what did u do to roza?

Salto- we had 'fun'

Dimika- WHAT?

Roza- he raped me!

_Pyro is off line._

_Hkrivoa is on line._

Spirit happy- he what?

Hkrivoa- Guardian Alto you are fired.

Salto- fine!

_Salto is off line._

_Hkrivoa is off line._

Spirit happy- r u ok rose?

Roza- yeah im ok

Dimika- im sorry roza, for that happening

Roza- just forget about it! ok?

Spirit happy- ok

_Spirit happy is off line._

Roza- dimitri, wana help me forget?

Dimika- sure

Roza- meet u at the cabin!

_Roza is off line._

_Dimika is off line._

_**Done! Is it longer? Any ideas? Any new charaters? If so revew or pm me!**_


	5. Lost!

_**Hey, I know I made Alice say everything about her and some of her family, but I had wrighters block. I'm sorry, and I'm gonna start going in and out of the chat room. Tell me if you like it. Also, I'm gonna switch point of vews when im out of the chat room. Like I said, tell me if you like it**_**!**

**Rose~ roza**

**Lissa~ spirit happy**

**Adrain~ little dampher lover**

**Dimitri~ dimika**

**Christion~ pryo**

_Pyro is on line._

_Little dampher lover is on line._

_Dimika is on line._

Dimika- hello

Pyro- heyy

Little dampher lover- where are the girls?

Pyro- i dnt kno!

Dimika- it was ur turn to watch them!

Pyro- i kno we aer playing 'hide and seek'!

Dimika- short for 'u lost them'!

Little dampher lover- darnnnn rosie is tooooo goood at that gameee

Dimika- adrain r u drunk?

Little dampher lover- maybeeeeeeee!

Pyro- short for yes.

_Little dampher lover is off line_.

Dimika- well lets go fint them

Pyro- i'm sorry and yeah

_Pyro is off line._

_Dimika is off line._

_**Out of chat room-**_

_**Rose's point of vew.**_

"Lissa, Dimitri is looking for us!" I said. "So? Oh, when they get here lets play truth or dare!" she said. "Okay!" I smirked.

_**Dimitri's point of vew.**_

Damn. When we find them, they will pay! Wait, I just heard Roza's voice! There they are!

"Rose? Come here!" I said. "Comrad? Oh we were looking for you!" I can't belive she just lied to me! "Yeah, shure you where." I said. "We where! We found Christian, Adrain, and now you!" she smiled. Ha! Wait why where they looking for us?

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Oh, we are playing truth or dare!" she exclamed.

"Fine." i mumbled. "Lissa, truth or dare?" Christian asked. "Truth." "Have you ever kissed Rose?" he asked. "Yes, two years ago during 'truth or dare'." she said, saddly. Wow she just made every boy piss there pants! "Wow, Liss." Christan said.

"Truth or dare Rosie?" Lissa asked. Rosie? Does Vlissia want to die? "Dare!" she shouted. "Go give Stan a lap dance!" Vlissa squilled. Damn! I gotta add someone to my hit list! "Fine!" Roza yelled.

She gave Stan the fucking lap dance, and he kissed her! Roza just kicked his ass too! I'm so proud!

_Afew hours later._

The game is over, finialy!

_**Back on chat-**_

_Everyone is on line._

Pyro- damn rose that was fun!

Little dampher lover- yeah

_Queenbitch is on line._

Queenbitch_-_ adrain hunny will u come to court?

Little dampher lover- yeah

_Queenbitch is off line._

_Little dampher lover is off line._

Dimika- well aquard but roza i have a shift see u later

_Dimika is off line._

_Pyro is off line._

_Spirit happy is off line._

Roza- y am i alwase the last one on line! (

_Roza is off line._

_**I know I can do better, but it got boring after a while, and i got distracted. But revew on what you think! Good, bad, random? Oh and I'm working on a storey for VA and I need New people! I want you to make them! **_

_**Info- **_

_**Mori, Dampher, Striogi?**_

_**Age?**_

_**Friends?**_

_**Guardians (if Mori)?**_

_**Enemys? **_

_**Male or female?**_

_**Boy/girl friend?**_

_**Personality? **_

_**Personality of boy/girl friend?**_


	6. Rosie I'm sorry!

_**I know I haven't updated in a long time. But I have a good reason, my great-grandmother died. I know, sad, right? And then I had school. Its just been hetic. Again I'm sorry. But on with the story!**_

Rose~ roza

Lissa~ spirit happy

Adrain~ little dampher lover

Dimitri~ dimika

Christion~ pryo

_pyro is on line._

_roza is on line. _

_spirit happy is on line._

roza-im here your life may be happy now!

Spirit happy- rose rly? omg ur weird!

pyro- liss your using txt slang! and rosie, no our world has turned sad...

roza-ur just jellous!

pyro-im not!

_dimika is on line._

dimika-hey rosie!

roza- DONT CALL ME ROSIE!

dimika- but u let lissia call u rosie wen we played 'truth or dare'!

roza- BCAUSE ONLY HER AND MASON CAN CALL ME THAT WITHOUT DIEING!

pyro- ...

spirit happy- ... hey dimitri i'd run if i were u she is mad...

dimika- no roza im sorry! dont kill me *hides in corner*

pyro- bekilov... hiding from his STUDENT... i've seen everything...and haha bekilov is only scared of not getting into roses pants!

dimika- sooooo NOT true! i just know roza can kik my ass! ud be scared if u were me too!

_roza is off line._

dimika- oh god roza just got off line! imma die! lissa... will u bring me back to life after she kills me?

spirit happy- sure! id be happy to!

_spirit happy is off line._

pyro- dude ur as good as dead!

dimika- i kno- oh shit! ahhhhhh no roza no! no im sorry no!*crys* nooooooo im sooooo sorry!roza... roza no...no roza no...

pyro- d~d~d~dimitri r u ok? is rose gonna kill me next? DIMITRI!

dimika- no im ok she didnt kill me she just *crys* she just... u dont wana know...

pyro- is it a good thing she is a dampher too?

dimika- yes a very good thing...

_pyro is off line._

_dimika is off line._

_**Hey, you know I love reviews! So click the little buttion! Do it! You know you want to! Oh, and sorry again for not updating!**_


	7. Dimitri is crying!

_**Hey people! Guess what? My friend Ana made me a book so I can make my storys at school! I know right 'the best friend in the world'! Anyways sorry if these are short but rember I made them at school! But on with the story!**_

_**Rose~ roza**_

_**Lissa~ spirit happy**_

_**Adrain~ little dampher lover**_

_**Dimitri~ dimika**_

_**Christion~ pryo**_

_roza is on line._

_Dimika is on line._

Roza- hi!

Dimika- thaks for letting me liv rose!

Roza- be happy it could be worse!

Dimika- I know :'(

_little dampher lover is on line._

Little dampher loves hey rosie!

Dimika- oh no...

roza- hey adrian!

Dimika- realy roza? M and not him?

Roza- I dont call you dimika!

Dimika- I dont care!

little dampher lover- bye!

_Little dampher lover is off line._

Roza- YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!

dimika- im sorry roza! :'(

roza- I need to go

_roza is off line._

Dimika- im sorry roza! :'( **crys**

_dimika is off line._

_**I know its short and not that funny but rember I was at school! Oh and I need ideas!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry… But this story is being put up for adoption. I have lost intrest in this story, along with a few of my other stories. My writing style has changed a lot, and I just can not continue this story any longer… **_

_**Requirements to own this story is **_

_**Have one completed story.**_

_**Have read the book.**_

_**Send me you plan for this story, or why I should choose you to continue this story. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm sorry… But this story is being put up for adoption. I have lost intrest in this story, along with a few of my other stories. My writing style has changed a lot, and I just can not continue this story any longer… **_

_**Requirements to own this story is **_

_**Have one completed story.**_

_**Have read the book.**_

_**Send me you plan for this story, or why I should choose you to continue this story. **_


End file.
